


"No One Has To Die"

by GachMoBrea



Series: Sometimes You Need A Dragon [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: "Destiny", AU, Dragon!Mick, Dragons are very clever, Episode Related, Gen, Mick gets a taste of a Time Master, Re-write, S01E15, Short, The Oculus Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't matter what the writers wrote. Dragons don't give a ball of fire.<br/>So, here's how Dragon Mick thinks things should have ended at the Oculus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"No One Has To Die"

Haircut wants to stay behind to blow up. Mick knocks him out so that he can't.

Snart shows up with that 'look' in his eyes. The one he had right before Mick went lights out at the most beautiful version of Star City that the dragon had ever seen.  
Mick catches the Cold Gun with one hand and frowns at his partner's look of surprise.  
"No one has to die," Mick growls, shoving his Heat Gun into the small space so the lever or whatever stays down.  
Snart smirks, then ducks away from a shot from the incoming Time Morsels.  
Mick grins, eyes already in his "true" for as the room starts to glow.  
"We better hurry up," Snart tells Blondie and they run.

Time Masters taste like over burnt toast without the soothing butter.

**Author's Note:**

> *Well, nobody we KNOW. Manipulatively evil Time Masters (and their minions) don't count... Not to a dragon at least.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do NOT own "DC Legends of Tomorrow". I do NOT own the characters from the show.  
> I do not own Dragons. Or even A dragon. I just think they look really, really awesome.


End file.
